


Дай мне больше

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amigurumi, Animation, Art Doll, Crochet, Dare, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Strip Tease, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра поспорил с Отабеком, что даже олимпийка может быть сексуальной.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	Дай мне больше

**Author's Note:**

> В видео используется трек Britney Spears "Gimme More"


End file.
